When things get complicated
by TheNeverEndingTale
Summary: Megurine-Sensei is THE best teacher. Fashionable, gorgeous, intelligent...perverted? LukaxMiku!
1. Chapter 1

**OKAY! I JUST HAAAAAAAAAAAD TO DO THIS! I couldn't help myself! Sorry, I have a bad mind~ Lol. Well I got the inspiration from a certain picture that you can see on my profile. xD hehe.**

**END OF ENGLISH CLASS**

With an exhausted yawn Miku Hatsune packed up her belongings and headed for the door. "Wait Hatsune-san. I would like to see you after school. Is that alright?" "Oh, Megurine-sensei!" She bowed politely. "What does sensei need me to do for her?" A slight grin was quickly shown, but covered up by her hand. "Oh, you know. Troublesome task for us teachers." She said simply. Megurine-sensei was quite popular with the men and the women. They all loved her for her sophisticated attitude and her beautiful looks. Even Miku thought she was gorgeous. Her pink glasses complimented her shimmering pink locks. A clean white button up shirt and a knee length black skirt. "Very well! You can count on me Megurine-sensei." She waved and was onto math.

**MATH CLASS.**

"Alright! Alright! My little angels, don't worry, you will understand this!" Kamui-sensei sang, waving his chalk around in a funny fashion. "Pssst Miku-chan!" Rin whispered from the desk behind me. "I saw you talking to Megurine-sensei about helping her out right? Well be careful! I heard rumors that she tries to get people in bed with her! Even girls!" Miku just laughed, and waved her hand in denial. "No, no. Megurine-sensie isn't like that!" Rin smirked tapping her pencil on her desk. "Hmm, yeah. She doesn't look like the type of person to do that sort of thing." "Exactly!" she grinned. "Hey you two! If you're done speaking about whatever nonsense I would like you to solve this problem!" Kamui-sensei raised his square purple glasses glaring at Miku and Rin. "Ooops..." they said. 

**END OF THE DAY.**

Miku skipped daintily with a smile on her face to the English room. She opened the door and saw Megurine-sensei sitting on her desk with a ruler in hand; her white shirt was un-tucked and unbutton sloppily, showing her laced black bra. "Mmm, ready for your punishment Miku-chan?" she said in a low voice as smacked the ruler against her hand. "Oh Sensei, I am ready. This bad student needs to be taught a good lesson." Miku said dropping her bag where she stood. Closing the door she started to unbutton her shirt. "No, no. Sensei has to do all the work dear." Luka went over and re-button the buttons Miku had undone.  
"Wow, Sensei, you're so dirty! No wonder a girl from my class thought you were perverted!"  
"Oh? Really?" And innocent smile beamed on her face as she batted those long eyelashes.  
"Yes! My heart nearly beat out of my chest when she said that."  
"Well I know how to make your heart beat faster in different ways."  
"Nyaaa Sensei, we have been doing this for two years and half years! I'm surprised no one figured us out."  
"It's because Sensei is such a good actor, but sometimes my delicious blue doll makes Sensei think naughty things." Without missing a beat Luka lifted Miku to her desk and caressed her tights. "And for that, I need to punish you." she whispered in her ear, making Miku shudder.  
"Oh please Sensei" Miku groaned in a hoarse. Luka reached for a water bottle on the side of her desk opened it and doused Miku with water. "Sensei! That's COLD!" "Shhh, it's alright, I'll warm you up. Besides, I like it when you're wet." Luka had a lusty gleam in her eye when she saw Miku's wet body. Her blue laced bra showing beneath her soaked shirt was a sight Luka loved to see. Luka started to unbutton Miku's shirt with her teeth impatiently while licking up some water from her shirt. She tossed Miku's shirt to the ground and shared a hot kiss. Miku's tongue quivered to Luka's experienced tongue as she licked her bottom lip. She wanted more; she sucked Miku's bottom lip, pulling at it playfully. Skillfully, Luka slipped her tongue in Miku's mouth wetting the inside with her own saliva as she wrestled Miku's tongue for dominance. The broke the kiss as saliva trickled down their mouths. Miku lick Luka's saliva up from her lips. Luka in return trailed her hands to Miku's butt as she squeezed lightly. With a squeak Miku clung to Luka, her warm spreading to the blue' girls body. Luka licked the top of Miku's breast, teasing them with her teeth. Carefully, she laid Miku down on her desk sitting on her tummy. Luka went and kissed Miku's naval, licking down to her thighs. Miku groaned each time when Luka touched her.

"S-Sensei, I think I'm at my limit already…"

"Ehh? Already? So fast?" Luka said as she moved her hands down more on Miku's body.

"Yes, I might have a cold. So I don't think I can handle anymore"

"Oh? Are you alright!"

"Ahaha, yeah I'm fine, just need some rest."

"Well, alright. Plus, I have a meeting to attend to so I guess stopping here is a good idea. Though, I still want to harass you, so, here is my key to my apartment. Sleep at my place since you live alone." She winked.

"S-Sensei!"

"What you don't want it?"

"No, that's not it…"

Luka stuffed the key in Miku's bra and giggled. The cool metal against her skin made her shiver. "Hope to see you tonight." She said seductively. She fixed her clothes and gathered her belongings. The door suddenly opened with a purple haired man dancing. It was Kamui-sensei.

"Lukaaaaaa~! You wont believe this one this one girl she-"

Kamui-sensei saw the half undressed Miku and fell to the floor with a nosebleed. "Hatsune-san! What ARE you doing!"

"I-"

"She was helping me out. I needed some exercise." Luka smirked.

"Well I could have helped you with that!" Kamui-sensei nose was still bleeding.

"Maybe next time, ne?"

"What! You don't mean that Sensei!"

"No, no Hatsune-san, it was a joke."

"Lukaaa-chan! You're going to be in BIG trouble in the board of education finds out!" Kamui-sensei held his nose tightly, trying to stop the blood.

"Not if they don't find out." She shrugged.

"…I won't tell as long as I can watch you too."

"Kamui-sensei you pervert." Miku slipped back on her clothes quickly glaring at him.

"Alright. You can watch" Luka agreed.

"NANI!" Miku shot her a look of disgust.

"Well it's so he can shut up. But only when I say you can watch." Luka said firmly.

"Hai~ Hai~" Kamui-sensei was now dancing with happiness.

"Though Kamui-sensei, if word gets out. It will be your fault and the consequences…" she pulled out a small knife from her bra. "…will be fatal. You will be a girl too, if you get what I mean." She chuckled evilly.

"S-Sensei" they both trembled in fear.

**Author's Note: ****NYAAAAAAA! LUKAAAA so PERVERTED! Hahaha! Hope you guys liked that! There will be lots more! PLEASE! PLEASE! REVIEW! Love you all!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Sensei!" Miku sang coming to greet her at the door. "Well, well if it isn't my cute student. What are you doing in my apartment so early?" "Well...I..." she fidgeted as her eyes trailed to the floor with embarrassment. "I wanted you...so…" Luka chuckled at the helpless animal. "Alright, alright. But you must wait. Sensei has to-" With a hard push Luka was sitting on the couch. "Huh?" she said surprised. Miku climbed on Luka's lap, facing her with desire.  
"No, I won't wait."  
"Hmm, can't I take a shower at least or get something to eat?"  
"No."  
"But-"  
"Has Sensei had enough of her little sheep?" Disappointment crept on her face.  
"Well no, not at all but-"  
"Then how about we get started." Miku went for Luka's neck and bite it softly then, taking long strokes, as she led a trail of saliva to the tip of her ear. "Why? Does Sensei not want this anymore?" Miku whispered in a husky voice.  
"My, someone has become the little naughty girl." Luka mumbled.  
"It's your fault sensei."  
"Your right. I should take responsibility. But you will be sorry that you messed with Sensei." Luka chuckled softly. She took out a small red box and opened it.  
"Sensei, what is that?"  
"Close your eyes and open your mouth." she whispered.  
Miku did as she was told. She opened her mouth and tasted something sweet on her tongue. She opened her eyes and Luka was grinning in delight. "Do you like the chocolate?" Miku closed her mouth and began to suck on Luka's fingers.  
"Now, now, don't eat me." She smirked and took her fingers out of Miku's mouth. "Let Sensei taste some of the delicious chocolate." Miku opened her mouth wide enough for Luka to enter with her tongue as they twirled the chocolate playfully through each other's mouth, saliva mixed with sinful chocolate.  
"More Sensei, I want more chocolate..." Miku panted, her eyes half opened.  
"So you like sweet things?" she stroked Miku's beautiful cerulean locks, Miku only nodded in reply, dizzy from the heat of Luka's body. A sudden knock on the door made the couple stop dead in their tracts. "Who could possibly be here?" Luka groaned. "Sweetie, go inside my bedroom, alright? I will be there in a minute." Luka said blowing a kiss. Miku quickly got up and scurried to Luka's bedroom, closing the door. Luka recomposed herself and headed for the door. 'Maybe a delivery. Or maybe it's the new stuffed animal octopus I bought online! Or-'she opened to the door to see Gakupo. Her eye twitch in disgust as she glared at the tall figure.

"What are you doing here Kamui-sensei?" she said impatiently.

"Oh, oh~ I came here and brought you a gift, its doughnut, since I did rudely interrupt your little outing this morning. I promise you that I will never to do that again!" He grinned while holding up a small rapped box.

'You JUST did you stupid lavender haired samurai!' "Oh, yes. Thank you." she said calmly

"Well, I will be going." He waved.

'Maybe I can tease Miku a bit with him...' Pulling Gakupo in, she slammed the door shut.  
"Huh?" he said completely confused.

"Why don't you have some doughnuts with me? It is awfully late and I'm sort of _lonely_."

'What the hell are you doing Luka!' Miku whimpered from the other side of the door hearing their conversation. Carefully Miku opened the door just a crack to see what was happening.

Luka and Gakupo sat at the round table on opposite sides.

"Well thanks Luka-chan!"

"Oh, my pleasure." She snickered.

"Say about those forms, you forgot to-"

In a flash Luka was behind Gakupo, using rope she got out of her breast pocket and tied Gakupo's hands up behind him, then restrained his chest with the rope.

"W-what!" He tried to wiggle out but the knot was too tight. "Luka! What is the meaning of this."  
"Hmm, nothing really." She quickly glance at Miku, who she saw peeking.

'What a bad girl.' "Kamui-sensei how about I show you a good time?" she smiled innocently as she sat on his lap, unbuttoning three buttons in two seconds. "W-what! What!"

"Stop right there!" Miku opened the door abruptly and glared at Luka.

"Miku-chan!" Gakupo said in surprised.

"I was wondering when you were going to come out." Luka beckoned Miku with her pointing finger, signaling to sit in the other chair opposite Gakupo.

"What do you mean?" Miku was confused just as much as Gakupo was. But Miku did as she was told and started to glare at Gakupo as she pouted her lips.

Luka got up from Gakupo and sat on the table facing Miku. "Now, now. Be a good girl. I just wanted him to not move is all. I wouldn't do anything. Besides, I like you way better." She winked. Miku set her gaze to the ground. "Aww Miku-chan. Look at me." Miku didn't remove her gaze and crossed her arms. "Oh, Miku, my body, it's sooo _hot_." Luka groaned in a seductive manor, making both Gakupo and Miku stare at her with a light blush to their faces. "There." Luka scooped up Miku's face in her hands and kissed her softly. "I'm going to make Gakupo pay for interrupting us." She said licking Miku's cheek as she quickly glanced at Gakupo who was blushing furiously. "So, I'm going to do you in front of him."

"What!" Gakupo and Miku said in unison.  
"But you're just giving him what he wants. What's the punishment in that?"

"Well…" she put a finger to her lips and smiled. " he is a healthy boy, and seeing two healthy girls in front of him and not be able to do any of them is torture for any guy." She said simply. "That is why I tied him up!" she giggled innocently. "But I really don't want him to see you naked since that is for my eyes only, so Miku, go unchanged and crawl under the covers, alright? We will be there in a minute!" Miku sat there dumbfounded but got up and went into Luka's bedroom.

"What the hell Luka!"

"What? You can still hear it all, cant you?"

"That's not the point! That's hell for ANYONE to pay! What a waste of a-"

"Oh shut up. Besides, Miku might get even higher if she knows someone is watching her. By the way I'm going to use these doughnuts."

"A waste of food." He frowned. "You haven't changed at all since we were young!"

"Mhh." She stuck out her tongue

She grabbed the box in her hand and began to wheel Gakupo in her room.

"Do you take pleasure in making people embarrassed out of their right mind?"

"Oh yes. Very much so."

**Author's Note: **_**Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry! I have a BAD mind! GAH! But, I do hope you enjoy 'Naughty Luka' I mean, I do. xD I do however like to see Miku being the dominate one in some instances~ But yeah! Reviews please! Also, give me some ideas! Anything is good. Thank you~**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Our Desires  
**_

The pink haired beauty strolled the purple haired prisoner to her corridors. The door to her room was left half way opened as the darkness engulfed the room. Only the kitchen's light was on, making her apartment alluring. A small creak was heard from the bed as a flushed Miku awaited her lover. Luka positioned Gakupo four feet away near the right side of the bed. She closed the door a third of the way, only to have that beam of light to graze the bed for her show. Slowly, she dragged her feet to the bed with a grin upon her face. Lifting the covers, she gazed at the naked cyan haired angel, curled up in a ball. As her aqua eyes locked the pools of blue. Luka placed the box on her nightstand as she slipped in bed with her angel. The bed groaned from the weight of the two women. Gently, Luka positioned herself on top of Miku leaning closer to see her fair skin. "Why don't you take off my shirt?" she whispered in a husky voice, placing Miku's hand on her chest. Without hesitation, the young girl unbuttoned the older women with quick hands. Sliding the shirt off her shoulders, Miku wrapped her arms around her lover for a tight embrace. How pleasurable it was, skin contact made Miku lost in pure lust as a slight shiver came across her. Luka slid her arms down Miku's back sending electricity through her body. Inpatient, Miku worked her way through Luka's black skirt, pulling fiercely against the fabric. With a finial pull the skirt was off and tossed to the side. Pink and blue was mixed vibrantly against the white sheets. 

_**More, more**_

Luka decided to tease her little lamb by only using skin contact to make her hazy with pleasure. Blue fingertips traced upward on the lambs stomach making their way to her breast. She grazed one nipple with her finger, then pulled at it gently. A gasped escaped Miku's throat. Luka gripped Miku's chest in both hands and caressed them gently making the gasp turn into a moan. Slowly Luka began to rock on Miku's body, having her nipples trace along Miku's skin. "Lick me, tease me, I want more than this." Miku whimpered. She had enough of the Luka's games and wanted them to make love. "I do apologies then for not being able to please you with skin contact alone." Luka whispered seductively. "No I didn't mean that it wasn't-" Lips were locked in a heated kiss. Miku gasped for air as Luka swiftly entered Miku's mouth with her hot tongue as she dance inside playfully. As heated tongues pressed together, sexual tension began to rise. The sadistic teacher pulled and tugged at the pink nipples of the girl as moans of joy sang out of her mouth. Luka laid soft kisses along Miku's neck down to her chest. Greedy hands trailed down to Miku's stripped blue panties as Luka nearly ripped them off. With malicious intentions, Luka sent only one finger down across her folds in a harsh manor, and then rubbed upward sending Miku in a complete daze. Luka marveled at the sight of the sweaty girl, her lover doused in complete lust. Luka began to be serious, as she herself had been turned on by the scene. Luka pinched Miku's nipples once more as she began to lick the side of her chest. Miku's folds became wetter. Satisfied from the reaction, Luka sent two digits inside, sending them in and out in a rhythmic motion. Luka stopped for a moment and crawled down to Miku's hips as she licked the side of them with a gleam in her eyes. Excited but worried, Miku spread her legs wider, making a perfect entrance for Luka to proceed. Luka blew hot air against Miku's folds as she whimpered. Her hot tongue substituted for her fingers, as she jerked her tongue inward twirling it around inside. As she was licking, Luka rubbed Miku's clit gently, stroking it with a free hand. Miku moaned louder and louder each time Luka's tongue pressed against her wet folds, aching for more. With one fiercer lick, Miku clung to the bed in sexual frustration and climaxed calling Luka's name in desire. "I'm not done yet." Luka purred as she took Miku's hand and kissed it lovingly. Miku couldn't help but listen to every word her lover said.

_**Why?**_

Gakupo sat silent through it all, trying so hard to block the noises out of his head, trying to not think dirty thoughts, trying not to get horny off of it, trying to keep sane. Though, he broke. "DAMN IT! LET ME GO! YOU TERRIBLE WOMAN!" Gakupo shifted left and right violently, hoping to loosen the rope and make a run for it, though Luka's tying skills were too good. "So, the stalker speaks." Luka chuckled. "So, did you like our little show?" Her breath was uneven and her pink bangs stuck to her forehead in a sloppy fashion. Luka tugged one of the bed covers off the bed, wrapped her naked body and walked over to Gakupo. She looked at him deviously, but a innocent smile graced her face. "Had enough already?" she said simply. "YES! L-LET ME GO!" he demanded. She wiped her wet bangs to the side of her face to get a proper look at the poor samurai. "Well it Is getting late, plus I don't want you to be here right now since I want to do more with my canary. "Canary? Oh, Miku. But seriously Luka! You can't just do as you please! This is so wrong in MANY levels!" he screeched. Luka leaned in, exposing some cleavage, and put a hand to his red face. " I will do what I want." She smiled and freed his hands. Seeing this Gakupo sprinted to the door and ran out. Luka laughed from his expressions as she locked the apartment door. "Hahahaha, that was so funny! Hilarious!" She turned on all the lights and made and started to make a pot of tea. Miku came out of her room in blue short shorts and her blue bra.

"Lukaaaa, why did you have Gakupo watch?"

"Because I agreed for him to watch us. Plus he only heard our sexy moans." She chuckled

"That was so embarrassing though." Miku pouted as she scoffed her feet against the rug.

"Ohh, come now. It's alright. At least he didn't see you naked!"

"How am I suppose to face him during school!"

"Pretend he isn't there. That's what I do."

"You don't understand. He is a teacher! I can't just pretend he isn't there!"

Luka turned serious as she heard Miku's voice build up frustration. Never has Miku raised her voice to Luka.

"Your right. I'm sorry." She poured hot water in her cup of instant coffee and then made hot chocolate for Miku. Miku realized her tone and felt bad for reacting in a way, but also felt that Luka should know how she felt about Gakupo watching them.

"Luka I-"

"It's fine. Don't worry about it." She smiled as she took a sip of her coffee and gave Miku her cup. The warm aroma of the hot chocolate brought Miku at ease. Luka sat at the opposite side of the table drinking her cup awfully fast. The blanket began to slip off her shoulders as she placed the cup down on the table.

"L-Luka, your…body."

Luka looked down realizing that she was exposing her upper body then shot Miku a mischievous grin.

"What? You don't like?" Luka said as she started to expose more.

"N-No." Miku looked back up from her cup as Luka showed off more of her lower body.

"How about we go back to my room?"  
"Yeah…"

**Please be alright…**

They placed their cups on the table as walked holding hands to Luka's bedroom. Miku sat on Luka's bed as she saw Luka's blanket fall to the floor. Luka opened one the box and took out a doughnut that had pink frosting.  
"Say Ahh~ love."

"Huh?"

"Ahh~"

"…Ahhh~"

Luka put the doughnut in Miku's mouth.

"Now, don't bite down."

"Hmmhp?" Miku shot Luka a questionable look.

"Shhhhh."

Miku noticed the door to Luka's room was still opened and she got up to close it.

"Where are you going-"

Miku quickly closed the door as darkness swept Luka's room. A heavy force grabbed her hands from behind and pinned them up above her head, her breast pressed lightly on the door. She could tell the attacker was Luka who leaned her body against Miku's back.  
"Like I said, don't bite down." Luka blew hot air against Miku's neck making her flinch. Then Luka rubbed Miku's side with her fingertips making Miku moan, though the doughnut muffled it. Miku felt the grip on her hands loosen as she turned around to see Luka sneezing. Luka kept on sneezing and sneezing. Luka wobbled down onto the ground and leaned her weight on the wall.  
"Luka! Luka! Are you alright!"

"Hnnnn…" Luka passed out on the floor. Miku felt Luka's forehead that burned with intense heat. 'Oh crap! Did I give her my cold! I felt better though so…' Miku panicked and laid Luka in bed, covering her body with the covers. She turned on the lap on the side table and looked for her cell phone.

"M-Miku…"

"Luka!" miku ran to her side. "Are you okay! Please, don't scare me like that!"

"Hahaha, sorry. I don't know, it just…hit me…" Luka's face was covered in sweat and her flushed cheeks matched the brightness of her hair. "Please Miku, d-don't call…the ambulance…or…or even the doctors. I-Im fine. I just need sleep…" Luka's heavy eyelids fell with exhaustion as Miku held Luka's hand to her chest as she quietly started to cry. "Luka…"

**Authors Note: **_I WROTE THIS GODLY FAST SO I APOLOGISE FOR THE HORRIBLE SEX SCENE AND ALL THE ERROS IN THIS CHAPTER!__**OH GOSH! I'm really sorry for such a late update! I promise you I'm working on my other stories as we speak! Damn school is so busy! GAHHH! Please don't give up on this helpless writer~! Haha! But Oh no! LUKA-SAMA! OAO WHAT WILL HAPPEN! DUN DUN DUUUN!**_


End file.
